Iris
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: A person who calamity always seemed to follow, but is actually frustrated down deep, forms an unlikely bond with a fairly average, but not-so-average girl or boy. This is a cliched story you've probably heard before, but life isn't always so nice, and it takes a true friend to accept you unconditionally once rumors have already spread. Minor suicide/self-harm themes. Fullsuminside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Iris**_

 _ **(The name'Iris' is sorta inspired by Goo Goo Dolls' song.)**_

 _ **Summary:**_ ** _A person who calamity always seemed to follow, but is actually frustrated down deep, forms an unlikely bond with a fairly average, but not-so-average girl or boy. This is a clichéd story you've probably heard before, but life isn't always so nice, and it takes a true friend to accept you unconditionally once rumors have already spread. Minor suicide/self-harm._** ** _Izaya had never got too close, but never too far either. It was true that he'd never had anyone in his life he was able to relate to, or that he could actually talk to. It was result of his overall personality. but it had never done him good to sit still for long periods in silence such as this. Izaya is feeling rather annoyed and anxious for once, due to the silence and decides to take a walk. Then Mikado, who had gotten lost incidentally happened to notice him._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!/DuRaRaRa!**_

 _ **Warnings: Angsty!Izaya, Anxiety, mentions of self harm, suicidal thoughts, some talk of suicide and mentioned past suicide attempts, attempted in-character bonding of Izaya and Mikado, and Izaya and others, as well as (**_ **greatly unintended** _ **) ooc behavior, but is that even a warning~? =~=**_

 _ **A/N: I'm actually rather new to the Durarara! series and it's fandom. I just finished watching Durarara! X2 Ten, though I have NOT read**_ **any** _ **of the light novels, so I truly do apologize in advance if any information in this story is mislead and/or incorrect(do let me know if so).**_

 _ **Without shame, I ended up really liking both Izaya and Shizuo, and also just happened to fall in love with said info-broker by the time it was all said and done. Izaya is personally wonderful to me, despite whst anbody else says.**_ _ **Sooo... For sorta personal reasons, I guess I wanted to write something depressing with him for my first DRRR! fic.**_

 _ **I tried my hardest to write this as in character as possible, but Izaya's personality is so flipping complex and so very haaaarrd to put into words for me in writing! But I promise I really did try, so please don't hate me, and give me suggestions to make it sound better. Even spoilers for past the anime is fine by me! :3**_

* * *

 _Click, clack, click,_ I

Izaya continuously and frustratingly kept clicking his pen in utter boredom. His entire office was quiet, and not _just_ quiet. It was absolutely _silent_ , so much so that he almost could feel it beginning to irritate him. Normally, this wouldn't bother him so much, but he found himself just practically lost in staring at his chess board sitting off to his side, for once finding himself unable to bring himself to just push back the anxiety and irritation that was slowly building up in him.

He sighed. It never had done him good to sit still for long periods of times such as these ones, he had to reluctantly and resentfully admit. It was also at moments such as _this_ one that he, just for the simple sake of running off pent-up energy, was _itching_ to do something for the sole purpose of utterly pissing off a certain blond haired brute, and stirring up some noise. He really didn't like how silent it was right now, at all. It was actually far more unsettling to him than he could deal with right now, to be honest.

However, another part of him that just insisted on cursing him with these pathetic 'physiological standpoints' from time to time(he refused to call them 'emotions' and imply that it was because he was simply being _human_ , even though he was _not_ just a normal human. He refused to allow himself to be weak enough to let petty 'feelings' get to him like that), so he knew for his own sake, the most intelligent thing to do to for him was to just take a little walk. Who knew; maybe he would be lucky and some 'drama' _not_ directly or _even_ indirectly instigated by him would occur - he bitterly chuckled at the thought of it. Either way, he knew he needed to get away from this place, right now, before he ripped or broke something that he'd end up regrettably needing later on.

His plans to 'calm down', however, were somehow or another transpiring into the exact opposite. Why? He didn't know, but when he found himself receiving far more stares than passersby, he couldn't help but feel...agitated. Nearly anyone he smiled or smirked at as a simple greeting tonight only seemed to receive him multiple glares or skeptical looks in return. So what? Nobody really liked him, nor trusted him, except when using him for his information.

Big deal.

He'd always known that some people would hate him and even despise him, no matter what he said _or_ did, but, seriously, it wasn't like he was suddenly going to pull out his switchblade and stab or cut some random person for no reason, even though this _was_ resulting in making him _want_ to. Did everyone in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro actually doubt and distrust him so much?

 _'Oh, yeah. That thing with Shinra and Nakura in middle school'_ , he realized. _'I suppose it would make sense, after all... Man, humans can be so... vexatious sometimes, which is exactly why I...love them so much.'_

One way or another, he'd have to make sure to remember make that guy suffer some more soon, wouldn't he? _Yeah_ , _but later though._

He wouldn't admit it straight-out, but it was actually rather unnerving, yet depressing and irritating at the same time. He half-heartedly listened when he could overhear children talking about and pointing at him from all directions. Was he really that renowned and despised that even parents were telling their children not to speak to or interact with him for fear of him deciding to go out of his way and using every little information about them against them?

It _was_ a bit ironic. So many adults always seemed to completely trust his words without doubt and were completely oblivious, despite how often it led them into being beaten and tossed around to a pulp by none other than Heiwajima Shizuo, while many children didn't trust him a single bit, probably when they'd first even met him. All because of the rumors.

He was just do his job, wasn't he? He gave one family his trademark smile, resulting in them to soon leave their spot. That's when the thought crossed him. He was actually rather aware that it was his weird fascination and obsession with humans that he had even earned this job and his title in the first place, so he'd decided he might as well just try to make the very best of what he could. Not that that, in itself, had always made him feel particularly better, of course. Oh well...

Suddenly finding himself thinking back on other memories and thoughts flooding his mind, flashes from when he back was in elementary school, and how people seemed to avoid him for nothing more than his slightly quirky standoffish behavior. He'd never got too close, but never too far either, and it was true that he'd never had any real friends nor close family to relate to or that he could actually talk to as a result of his character and overall personality. His 'apathetic' attitude to major crimes always scared people off, so eventually, he just gave up on the idea of ever _trying_ to make to friends, anymore, and instead decided to push them away - he'd decided that human observation would be a lot more enjoyable and comforting in the confides of being by himself, anyway.

 _Ha!_ Screw every single one of them- having friends would have been nothing more to him than a burden to him, anyway. Besides, it's not like he could help it; humanity was just waiting for someone like himself to come along and entertain, after all! Humans were so very fun that it made him sick, in fact!

Out of nowhere, he suddenly burst out laughing, a few unshed tears managing to slip from his eyes. He wouldn't ever say that he was actually 'proud' of what he'd been turned into due to his refusal to acknowledge his humaneness, but he didn't even honestly care anymore. Maybe his multiple 'complexes' _had_ consumed and got the best of him. Maybe they _had_ stolen what little bit of sanity he may have once even had, but _once again, who even gave a damn?!_

One thing he was sure he would never understand about some of those around him, with their philosophy of how you should fight what you didn't want to become. It was actually stupid to him, and part of why he disliked his _dear_ rival _'Shizu-chan'_ so much. He refused to lose to him on almost anything, and even Simon, himself, had said something about him having some sort of a 'complex' about him, even though they'd been speaking in Russian riddles of sorts back then.

It was a bit ironic and irritating to him at the same time; at times, even _Izaya_ didn't really understand the person he'd become down deep, but that peacemaking Russian always seemed to talk to him as if he could gaze right through his very being like he were literally made of glass or really irked him to no end, to be honest.

The thought of it, alone, really seemed to irritate him more than it even worried him and he didn't like it. Surely, they were not friends(at least from his own side of things), so why did that damned _Semyon_ seem to be as annoyingly fond of him as he did? Well, as long as it didn't interfere with his own work, he supposed it didn't matter, and maybe he could let him live...

Not that he'd particularly want to kill him, of course. He wasn't a being that particularly thrived on _killing_ _anyone_ , for that matter. _Though_ , death, itself, however was unavoidable in the end of it all. So it's not like it really mattered _how_ someone was to die, when, no matter what they did, they were all going to die one way or the other, eventually anyway.

He looked down at his oddly trembling hand, ruminating. That opinion of his on the matter of death was one reason he didn't understand why the majority of the population made such a huge deal about suicide being the 'cowards way out', or something like that- he couldn't remember it right off hand, and he wasn't fully thinking straight, right now. He smirked to himself and to another boy nearby him in that same moment.

When it actually came down to it, all humans and even himself included really were cowardly beings, weren't they? The only reason he really felt so compelled to test people on the suicide thing was to see if they themselves accepted that they were cowards, and he also internally demanded to find out for himself if they did have the 'courage' to actually go through with it, which many didn't.

To be completely honest, the matter of being 'suicidal' wasn't something he, in reality, _liked_ to dwell on. It just easily managed to sicken, but still astonish him, that so many people could constantly throw the word 'suicidal' around, as if it were nearly nothing. To anyone he'd met on that certain roof, or elsewhere, he probably sounded like he thought he knew everything and was just trying to rule everyone else's lives and decisions. It probably frustrated them at the simple thought that he thought he could literally read each and every one of them like a book. Well, the reality was that he _could,_ and it actually actually take lot for him to. He could easily recognize what their true intentions were, from a mile away even(figuratively of course). Truthfully, and unbeknownst to the majority, he didn't have very many biased views as apposed to a lot of people, but, when he _did_ , it was because he had reasonable opinions about it, which were in fact based from his own experience, _personally_.

It takes one to know one, after all, and that much was very true in this case.

Sure, maybe that _would_ sound far too unrealistic for someone to believe it, but if that wasn't life he didn't know what was. So with that said, they could consider it possible or not, Orihara Izaya, the infamous cunning and shrewd information broker, who did nothing but constantly smirk and obsessively play on people's lives and emotions and feelings, did understand that _oh so humane_ instinct such as being suicidal. Shizuo, that idiot protozoan, would probably get a total kick out of hearing something that 'ridiculous', and show his disbelief that one such as _himself_ could feel anything else beside of trigger-happy in his hurting everyone around him. Let him. Because the truth was, not a single person could have ever possibly have suspected or been aware of the suicidal thoughts that just so happened to flood though his head at least every few days. And they'd probably _never_ know, after all; he was just too good at hiding it, and dodging around things. You could even say it had almost become a talent.

A few times, when he was younger, he had tried to take his own life and end it all once and for all, but he had obviously _not_ succeeded and each time he only seemed to wake up in pain and covered in blood, which always seemed to anger and frustrate him, as to why he couldn't just die, yet. He'd thought that, just maybe, the heavens were simply mocking him. After the third time, however, following the first and probably the near worst fight he'd ever had with Heiwajima _Shizuo-kun_ , he'd really started thinking about everything he had been doing up to then, and then he realized how _humane_ of a death suicide would actually be, after all. He still cringed at the thought of himself succeeding in being normal or 'humane', and so he'd spitefully decided to go against that annoying human-side of his all together from then on.

When _it_ wanted nothing more than to die and be away from life, and people, and pain, and _even_ went as far as to wanting to have _'friends'_ (sounds contradictory, doesn't it?), he had decided he would go against all that and become his own god since he'd never had one. He, for the simple sake of refusing his humane-side, had _purposefully_ created an identity that would inevitably push people away and _not_ allow himself to have friends, of all things, because relying on someone else only ever seemed to result in making him feel weaker and he didn't need or _want_ people pitying him, either. It would annoy him.

He'd forced himself to _live_ , after all, so he did feel a good amount of satisfaction in his accomplishments. He would bet anything and everything that not a single person knew of his self-harm or could even notice the scars or open cuts littering his body. If they did somehow manage to notice, though, they obviously didn't pay it any mind, or at least didn't say anything about it. Well, he _was_ a fair expert at hiding them, so even the ever-prying doctor, Shinra, probably wouldn't ever been able to catch a glimpse of them, unless he had actually done some kind of physical or something and looked for them. Not that he would let him get close enough to something like that, of course.

He refused to accept that he was, is, or ever could be a good or normal person down deep. He didn't- _no_ , _couldn't_ and _wouldn't ever_ allow it.

Leaning against a random building in more of a quieter area of Shinjuku, and not that far away from Ikebukuro, he glanced down at his phone, once again scanning over the previous chat session he'd been on the last few hours or so.

"It's still empty, huh? I wonder where everyone is... Surely, they wouldn't all get bored that fast, now would they~?", he mused aloud, before sighing, as he slid to the ground, taking out his switchblade with contemplation.

"Oh well, no matter. I was getting kinda bored with that, myself, anyway... It's all fine. No, _wonderful,_ in fact.", he muttered, lying his cell phone down next to him. He suddenly smiled a bit, and shifted his position, momentarily studying with the light tan fur on his jacket sleeve. Tears began to well up in his eyes with no explanation.

"Well now," he choked softly, giving a sad but somehow irritated smile, eyes downcast towards his quivering hand. "how pathetic is this...? Man, I really do make myself sick sometimes. I suddenly can't stop crying... Heh..."

"O-Orihara-san? U-um..." Izaya looked up to see Mikado suddenly standing there with an awkward, but slightly worried, expression.

"Oh, _wow_ ," Izaya threw back on his trademark coy grin, instinctively managing to somehow regain his composure. "if it isn't the founder of the dollars, Ryuugamine Mikado, or should I just refer to you as 'Taro Tanaka'~? Now what should I call you..., _my human_ ~?"

 _~End of Chapter 1 Part 1_

* * *

 _ **A/N: What did you think? One of the scenes in Durarara!x2 kinda inspired this idea - the one where Mikado was thinking back to when he'd first met Izaya. He said he thought he was really sketchy at first, but then 'realized' he was actually a really nice guy after all. What do you think of the concept so far? I'm not particularly proud with how it came out, but oh well...**_

 _ **Domou arigatou gozaimasu~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story: Iris, Chapter 2**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR/Durarara!**_

* * *

There was an eerie short silence that settled between Izaya and Mikado after Izaya had mentioned 'Taro Tanaka'. To say the least, it actually felt a bit strange to Mikado, though he didn't really know why. "O-Orhara-san, I'd prefer you'd just call me Ryuugamine, or Mikado, um, if you wouldn't mind... And I don't think it's a good idea to about that here... I-"

Izaya feigned a hurt look. "Of course, I understand~ You're just afraid that your identity might get out because of _me_ , hai~?"

"It's not like that! I just..." Mikado began to feel as though he had sounded rude, but jumped, startled, when Izaya suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! I'm joking! I'm joking!" the info-broker insisted, greatly amused, even though Mikado couldn't seem to understand what was so funny.

"It's all okay~! It's just," Izaya seemed to be slightly amused. "I can be a little too playful, you see. At times, I just love to tease my humans. Though, I suppose, more or less, you could also say it's became a little bit of a habit of mine, too..."

"I see... _Ano..._ " Mikado uttered, somewhat hesitantly, not fully certain what to say, before he turned to study Izaya momentarily. "do you mind if I sit down next to you, Orihara-san?"

He suddenly felt a bit out of place, and didn't know exactly what he was doing, as, to be honest, he'd actually somehow managed to get himself lost in Ikebukuro. Could he be in Shinjuku right now? It was so dark...

Not that it really mattered to him right now. Why, he didn't know, but, maybe, this was the by-chance coincidence he'd been waiting for all this time. He couldn't understand why, but there was just something about his sketchy character that made him want to get closer. Izaya did seem stand out a lot, unlike himself, so it was only natural to notice him, but...how should he put it...

He had heard rumors before about some of the trouble that Izaya had caused people in the past, so he couldn't help but think that maybe, he didn't have many people to call his friends. Everyone he knew seemed to dislike him, other than Kyohei and that doctor..., Kishitani Shinra..., but, maybe, Izaya wasn't actually as bad as a guy as people said he was. Call it a really clichéd thought, but part of him almost kinda felt bad for him even if he _had_ possibly brought it on himself.

He knew the trouble he was risking himself by thinking this. Yet...he still wanted to try to befriend him somehow or another if it was possible.

Izaya stared at him for a while before smirking.

"I guess I _can't_ convey a message through eye contact, _huh..._?" he chirped, as he sighed disappointingly and seemingly out of boredom. "Oh well~! It seems I'm just not as readable as Shizu-chan, after all..."

Their eyes met, as an unreadable expression momentarily flash over his facial features. "Isn't that right _..., Ryugamine-kun_?"

"Um... I..." Mikado was confused. Was Izaya's statement really aimed at _him_ , or was he actually more talking to himself? It was really hard to tell. What should he say?

"Opps, did I weird you out by saying all that~! Gomen," he simpered. "I really didn't mean to~!"

"Um, no, it wasn't that weird at all!" Mikado insistently stammered, waving his hands.

"Oh?" Izaya seemed to slightly raise an eyebrow, eyeing him strangely.

"I-It's just sort of confused me is all... I... Um..." Mikado explained, trailing off into silence. He awkwardly looked around, unsure if he should say anything more or not.

Apparently it was just as good not to.

Izaya smirked. "Ah, I see. It's totally understandable though; not many people _do_ understand what I say, at times~"

The raven-haired man kept feeling his 'mask-of-sorts' faltering, as tears welled up, suddenly threatening to fall, at the irritatingly upsetting thought of that, but he somehow forced himself to hold it back. It had to be ignored at least for right this minute. He'd have his switchblade later, after all, if need be.

"But _you_ understand what you were saying, don't you?" Mikado asked, and, once again, Izaya's attention seemed to have been grabbed by Mikado.

"I-I mean, as long as _you_ know and understand what you're saying, isn't that what really matters...?" the teen shyly inquired.

Izaya figured it would be pointless to actually express his own 'opinions' on that matter, and there would be nothing in particular to gain from it, so instead he just decided to play along and act. Looking down, he softly snickered to himself at the irony.

"Ha..., maybe you're right...," he laid his head back against the wooden wall behind him, contemplating what he'd said. "but I have to admit; you really are a bit weird, Ryuugamine Mikado-kun... Even though Kida-kun, Sonohara-chan, and that Dullahan hate my guts, and have told you that you ought to stay away from me, here you are conversing with one of the very people they're trying to protect you from."

Mikado was silent for a moment, sitting against the building beside him when he'd gestured for him to.

"I'm actually quite aware that my friends are trying to protect me. I know I should be listening to them, but...I just can't. I guess I'm kind of selfish for that, huh...?"

Izaya looked at him through the corners of eyes. Why couldn't he read this kid or his intentions? What was Ryuugamine really thinking?

"Orihara-san, I know this will come off as likely weird and even clichéd, but..." Mikado suddenly met his eyes, giving him a small smile. "I want to be your friend. I really do, and even if Masaomi or Sonohara-san, or even that guy, Heiwajima Shizuo hate you, and they get really mad at me at me for it, it'll be alright, because...no matter what, I really do want to know the real Orihara Izaya."

"Wait, why would you...want that...?" for once, Izaya was confused; not the old typical 'what-does-that-word mean' confused, but like a 'what-is-going-on-something-is-wrong-this-is-not-right' type of an utter inner tumultuous perplexed bafflement and astonishment. He really didn't wanted to put his trust into anyone(at this point, the thought somehow even managed to dully 'worry' him), but...to be honest with himself, Mikado wasn't like anyone he'd met before now, which is what had partially drawn him to the teen in the first place. He really was so interesting. It was kind of odd though. Nobody had ever actually asked to be his friend. With Shinra, it'd just unintentionally(regrettably) sorta...happened.

"Because you said you never had the chance before." Mikado said, and Izaya's eyes seemed to widen a bit, vaguely surprised when he realized that he had even still remembered the smaller details of that phone call from all those weeks ago.

' _He... would actually remember something like that...?'_ he wondered.

"I want to give you the chance to have friends for once. Everyone deserves to have people they can trust and be themselves with. Masaomi, alone, helped me learn that much, but it did take time. Despite how long it does take, I want you to be heppy, too." Mikado smiled.

Also, he didn't know why, but for some reason..., he wanted to see Izaya actually smile for real one day, just as he, himself, had eventually been able to.

"I see," Izaya was silent, before he momentarily let out a sudden laugh, somehow amused by the teens enthusiasm. "you... Well now, if you really do insist it, it seems it can't be helped then, can it? It really _would_ be so _rude_ of me to turn you down when you're so _very_ determined~! So with that said, I'll gratefully accept this 'friendship' of yours, 'Taro Tanaka-kun..."

 _ **~ End of Story...?**_

* * *

 _ **Translations -**_

 _ **Ano...- Um...**_

 _ **A/N: So...what did you think? Review...? Do you want me to continue this or not...? I'm not really sure I'd be able to finish if I did, but let me know in a comment or something, si~? Thank you all, for reading and supporting this fanfic if you do. All reviewers, followers and favorites make me really happy.**_

 _ **Till next time, ja ne~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story: Iris, Chapter 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!/DRRR!**_

 _ **Please note; I started this story more for practice in preparation for another even more serious one that I've started, called Hope of Morning, which deals with similar content, just with more of his**_ **real** _ **past and struggles he'd 'went through', as well darker themes(with the add-on of abuse and amnesia), and it's became a very personal fanfiction to me, and one of the only ones I'm truly 100% proud of xD**_

 _ **I also have another story out, called "Late Night Nostalgia' which is a Durarara! one shot, and kind of an introduction story of sorts to this one, with Shizuo and Izaya, regarding their mutual hate for one another.**_

 _ **All I'm saying is that this story holds no**_ **complete** _ **base to the original series, because Izaya doesn't believe in the afterlife, and is afraid of death more than anything(which In the other one, I was still able to explain that even he, after nearly encouraging people "to kill themselves"("do what they think they want to do"), he was just as liable as them under the right amount of despair. However, with all that said, if you all want me go back and fix this to be more according with the reality of being**_ **Izaya** _ **and explaining more, then I'd be glad to. In fact, that might even be fun, ne~?**_

* * *

Ever since Mikado had offered his friendship to Izaya, that guy had honestly been following him around a _lot,_ and he always seemed to show up at the weirdest of times. Anri was extremely suspicious of him, but he made sure to tell her that she didn't have to worry, because he wasn't there to cause any harm. He wanted to trust Izaya enough to believe that he wasn't.

And, either way, it wasn't as though he minded, but... he couldn't help but wonder if Izaya actually _didn't_ have anything better to do than be around him. Weren't him and Shinra friends...? Surely, he had _some_ other friends, right...?

"Izaya-san, I was wondering... Why do you keep following me around...? I-I don't mind it or anything! But I thought Kishitani-san was your friend too...?"

A glance.

"Yeah, he is, at least I think of him as one, but he's too busy to 'spend time' with someone like me, if you get my drift. Besides... I was going planning to have fun trying to annoy you, so you'd admit you'd do better off as a simple acquaintance of mine... Better yet maybe you'd end up hating me. To be honest, that's the only reason I'm even here~"

Izaya briefly seemed to avert his gaze. No, it was the only logical reason, but the only other 'reason' he was doing this was to 'fill of the silence', considering Namie was off on 'vacation', and nobody at all was at the work place. He was currently 'spiting the silence' and didn't want to be there, so he _wasn't_. Not that he'd say or admit all that, of course.

"Just so you know, Izaya-san, that's not gonna happen." Mikado said suddenly.

And their gazes then colided, and pale blue met auburn.

"Oh?" Izaya raised an eyebrow, smirking wryly.

"You can't make me hate you. I won't let it happen." Mikado seemed oddly... sure about that, and Izaya didn't seem to be convinced, but he was intrigued by the boy's confidence in his own words to say the least...

And, to be 'honest' with himself, Mikado had just got that much more interesting to him.

How ironic...

 _~ End of Chapter_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know it wasn't a lot, and I'm truely sorry. A lot of things have been going on, and I have so many stories on a hiatus status right now that it's not even funny. I've been spending some time trying to write that other Izaya fanfiction, and I'm about to go through and a couple Hetalia fanfictions that I was working on about six months back and still have not finished. Some of my stories have not been updated for up to year or so; yeah, that's how bad it is... xD T^T**_

 _ **I hate it, but, being me, it takes some serious time to get some inspiration for me at times, no matter how much I stress about it.**_

 _ **PS: If there's anyone here at all apposed to this**_ **becoming** _ **an Izakado(IzayaxMikado) fanfiction, after all, speak up. I mean, Kururi and Mairu are an official femalexfemale pairing, so it'd be kind of funny to have sort of 'like brother like sister' concept going on like that. I'm not used to writing pairing fanfictions with Izaya, though eventually I want to write an IzaNami. But I don't mind trying at Izakado, really. It's just I saw in the comments that several people wanted it. Let me know, alright~? But, I'll tell you before hand, I'm not good at writing extremely graphic or M/R rated stuff, so this will remain at a T rating, either way.**_


End file.
